


Attracted By The Difference

by demoka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Kate Todd is adamant to make sure FBI Agent Lina Reyes knows that she disapproves of her reasonings. (based on 2-06 "Terminal Leave")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracted By The Difference

FBI Agent Lina Reyes growled at herself, annoyed that Special Agent Gibbs had gotten his way, although the FBI got all the credit. It still angered her that she had to suffer his unbearable attitude. It was downright childish and immature! And that female Special Agent! Special Agent Todd! She was just as infuriating! Of course she had to use them as bait! Of course this family was expendable! That's how it worked! Sacrifice a few for the good of many others!

She violently stabbed at her steak and swore as she heard a knock at the door. Hair out, and eyes flashing she answered the door gruffly with a extremely surprised Special Agent. Female. Oh god. It's her.

'Erm. Agent Reyes?' asked the brunette.

'Yes. Special Agent Todd, what can I do for you?' she asked, extremely unsincerely.

Kate rolled her eyes, 'Geez. If I had known you were so grumpy all the time I wouldn't have bothered.'

Lina blinked and then realised, 'Well, first of all, why ARE you here? And secondly, how do you know where I live?'

'I can't believe you were ready to sacrifice that family! The Lieutenant Commander had KIDS for cring out loud!' exclaimed Kate, unable to hold herself in.

Lina arghed in exasperation, 'You're STILL going on about it? You used to protect the President so you would know that if it were a matter of national concern, which it WAS by the way, the President would have agreed with me whole heartedly! And you STILL haven't told me how you found out where I live!'

Kate smiled at this, 'Oh. You don't want to know.'

Lina raised a brow, 'Oh? Special Agent Gibbs lets you get away with illegal activities also?'

'No, that's what we have tech geeks for. And no, I actually simply asked the other Agent with you,' laughed Kate.

Lina made a mental note to personally murder Agent Levine tomorrow morning. 'You seriously came here to ride my ass about doing my job, Special Agent Todd?'

'Kate,' replied Kate.

'What?' asked Lina, confused.

Kate gave her an amused look, 'Kate. My name is Kate, you can call me that. I'm off duty.'

'Kate. Well, Kate. Care to talk to me about anything else?' inquired Lina.

Kate rolled her eyes, 'Well, heck. I dunno, how about your lack of compassion and morals?'

'You're incorrigible! Just drop it! I have to deal with these kinds of decisions every freaking day and I know the difference between compassion and tyranny! Believe me! I know! NCIS sure doesn't know the effects of mass hysteria if this is your reaction, but this is what I do! You think I don't find it hard to live with these kinds of decisions in my mind?'

Lina only blinked again before she felt Kate's lips pressed up against hers. Lina was surprised at herself actually pulling Kate into her home, slamming the door behind them. Despite this move of control, it was Kate who managed to be on top when they reached the couch. Lina let out a small groan as Kate's leg connected with hers, well actually, with her more intimate and delicate region. Kate smirked and pushed her leg in further, rubbing it up and down.

'Oh god...' breathed Lina, finding herself arch up wantonly, the whole scene unfamiliar, yet comforting.

Kate rubbed her nose against Lina's ear, only to lick and nibble the lobe, teasing Lina with her hot breath. Kate chuckled as the Cuban reached up and under her shirt to undo her bra, the other hand just roaming about, landing with a firm grip on her ass. Kate pretended to go for another kiss, and laughed at Lina's groan of disbelief.

'And you say I'm not compassionate?' grumbled Lina.

Kate licked her neck and sucked on the warm flesh in response, causing a resounding gasp of pleasure. She grazed her teeth over the collar bone and proceeded to kiss up Lina's neck and finally took her lips for an embrace. Lina pushed her tongue into Kate's mouth, determined to at least win one fight. Hands made their way into her pants, unbuttoning & unzipping. She let out her caught breath, 'You can't distract me that easily.'

'Do you always talk this much? Or is it just when you're dealing with NCIS?' breathed Kate, caressing Lina's mound carefully.

Kate traced Lina's opening with great relish of the sounds emitted from Agent Reyes. She closed her eyes and began sucking Lina's neck again as she stroked her in a faster pace. Lina caught Kate's ear in her teeth and she tongued the inside of it. Kate let out her first groan of approval. She rewarded Lina by slipping a finger into her hot, and very wet cunt. Lina whimpered and ground her hips into Kate's hand, obviously wanting more. Kate accommodated her wish and thrust in another finger, gaining a gasp of appreciation.

Kate began with a medium pace while Lina managed to keep her hands still enough to pull Kate's top off and throw that and the already undone bra on to the floor. Lina captured a nipple in her mouth and used a hand to grip the other, massaging it. Kate groaned happily, pushing her chest forward. She sped up the motion of her fingers and braced herself as Agent Reyes gripped her suddenly, riding out her orgasm. As Lina's breath returned in more normal intervals, Kate slipped her fingers out, tasting one finger, smirking at the glazed expression.

Lina recovered enough to surprise Kate with a flip, and then rid the NCIS Special Agent of her pants.

Kate quirked a brow, 'How is it that you're still clothed?'

Lina returned with a smirk of her own and proceeded to dispose of the panties also. She ran her hands down Kate's sides as she kissed Kate's cunt, tongue curling around the lips, seeking permission to enter. Kate lifted her hips desperately, soaking wet and ready. Lina blew cold air making Kate shout then quickly delve into the sopping wetness. She licked the nub above, nosing it as she thrust her tongue into the NCIS agent.

A minute later, rigorous licking and nibbling brought Kate up and over the edge. Kate trembled while Lina held her firmly, licking up her release. After moments to catch their breath and time to think, Kate looked at Lina, 'Did we?'

'Yes,' came the curt reply.

'You're still not naked,' muttered Kate, pouting.

Lina let out a sigh of exasperation, 'You seriously don't let anything go, do you?'

'I learn from the best,' giggled Kate, sitting up and removing the FBI agent's remaining clothing.

'I still think NCIS is a bunch of short sighted fools,' murmured Lina.

'And I still think you lack compassion,' sighed Kate, kissing Lina for the third time.

They lay there for several minutes before Kate complained about being cold. Lina led her to her bedroom and they didn't emerge till the mid afternoon of the next day.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
